iDoS
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: In the process of being rewritten. See Profile for more details.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Okay, this just came to my head XD! I really hope it will be a successful story...but it really depends on you guys:) Please tell me what you think! I won't give away my pairings yet, just to make it more interesting. But if you have read my other work, I'm sure this is kinda obvious XD! Enjoy!**

.

.

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

.

.

"Call over number 21, I have a job for her."

"Yes, sir!" A servant ran off to furfil his orders. He found _number 21_ down at the bar, she was sitting alone at the end of the bar table. _As usual_.

"Oi! Number 21!" The servant shouted, hoping to get her attention. She didn't so much as glance at the servant.

"What the hell do you want, you bastard?" She growled, but still didn't look up. She didn't care who the servant was, they were all bastards.

"_Master_ requested to see you." The servant said, staring down at number 21. "Tch." Was all that came in response as she got off her bar stool, muttering curse words to herself and reluctantly followed.

She walked past a few other people sitting at near by tables. They we're all snickering and shouting out things like, "Oh look! _Blondie_ is in trouble!" or "Ohhh what'd you do 21?" which she only shouted, "SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU!". Of course that silenced everyone as they watched her walk towards the Master's office.

The servant was about to open the door when he was rudely pushed out the way by, of course, number 21. She kicked the door open with such force, that it broke into 7 different pieces but hey, who cared?

"What?" She snapped as the Master rotated in his chair, facing her.

"Someones got a temper, eh?"

"A bad one. So unless you want me to knock you the fuck out, I suggest you start talking." She spat as she pulled out a chair, rather violently, out from under the desk and sat herself down.

The Master stood up. "_Number 21_." He said coldly. She didn't even flinch. "Let's not forget who the master is of this _guild_. Or who took you in as his own ever since your parents _died_."

Number 21 twitched. "It's _your fault_ their dead. And you didn't take me in, you _forced_ me to when I was only _eight_." She growled.

"Come now, 21. You're still blaming me for that? I thought were over that..." He fake pouted. "And in case you haven't noticed, _I'm the only family you have left._"

"You bastard!" She barked and nearly attacked him right then and there. Yeah, _nearly_.

He sicked his guard on her. That guard you didn't notice on the other side of the door? Yeah him.

"LET GO OF ME DAMMIT!" She exclaimed as the guard held back both her arms and hand-cuffed her in a strange chain bracelet. It started glowing white, causing tremendous pain going through her wrists and up her arms. Before she could even screem or curse in pain, something hard was knocked against her head. Making her fall to the ground, head swimming but still somehow able to keep up in the conversation.

"Well would you look at that." The Master walked around his desk, towards the barely concious number 21 with a face of pure amusement. "Number 21, brought to the ground by the same person she claimed could 'knock the fuck out'. Well let me explain something to you, 21..." He paused and met 21's attempted death glare.

"Oh wait, that's not right, is it?" The Master's eyes were quite sickening. "Yes, yes." He started rubbing his chin. "How silly of me..." He paused once more, looking more into the eyes of the girl before him.

Her head was still swimming, but the pain was starting to fade. She was glad for that.

"_**iDoS** **Lucy**. instant Death on Sight. Your name says it all. Your my silent killer, huh __**Number 21**__?"_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!:) Okay, I know it was short but I'm not sure if anyone will like it XD Oh and if you've read 'WELCOME TO MY LIFE' - 'Game Night: TRUTH OR DARE Mira Style' - 'Jealousy and Secrets, is there a happy ending?' those stories are all on hold for the moment:( Sorry, kinda have writer's block on all of them XD!**  
_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2:Infiltration and Assassination

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE-_**

**_Okay, I got a total of 3__ reviews__. Could have done better but I hope this chapter does do better XD! Trying to add the humor in...to understand what I just said, please continue reading! LOL, please read and review!_**

_._

_._

_._

_Lucy_ managed to stand up. She still had the bracelet chains on though, which she was all too familiar with.

Master had used them on her before. When she was forced into this shit of a guild 9 years ago, of course she had tried to make a run for it but that obviously failed. That bracelet was placed on her until she would cooperate. Another time when she tried to escape at the age of 14. She had managed to slip away from her teammates...wait, associates. She never once considered anyone here to be a comrade. EVER. Either way, she tried to make another run for it but was caught, thanks to a tracking device Master had put on her the first time she tried to escape. Trust me here, she never knew about it.

Her punishment was of course, the bracelet. But what was the bracelet? It looked like chains, but it wasn't. It glowed like a magic band, but it wasn't. No, it was a combination of both. And trust Lucy when she says it hurts like _hell._

"So what do you want?" Lucy barked. She was still a bit dizzy but stood her ground nonetheless.

"Why, Lucy dear, would you think I wanted anything from you?" Master batted his eyelashes. That was just _wrong_.

Lucy stared at him. W_as he stupid?_

She smirked at him now. "I see your stupidity knows no boundaries, _Plague_. No wonder no woman wants you." She watched in quite amusement as his face turned red with anger. "Oh wait, was it because of your hidious wardrobe or perhaps your shit personality? I'm not quite sure." Her smirk grew wider.

A visual vein popped on Master Plague's head. Lucy then caught a death glare from him, which she happily ignored by giving another one of her smart ass comments. "No, no. I got it! It's because of your looks, right?" She snickered.

.

.

.

_**BAM!**_

Okay, she can honestly say, she did _not_ see _that_ coming.

The left side of her cheek was burning bright red. She had no time to yelp in pain, nor even touch her throbbing cheek because 1. Her hands were hand-cuffed, and 2. The impact of his _slap_ sent her stumbling backyards. Causing her back to hit the wall behind her.

"Listen here, _iDoS_. You big talk ain't work-"

"You sure bout' that?" She snickered, she was really enjoying this 'Piss off Plague' game.

"Shut up." Master Plague growled. "The job, girl. This is very important, the one you've been training for since you first came here."

"You mean, since you first _forced_ me here."

"I have helpful information. But I can garuntee this will be a difficult job, even for one as skilled such as as yourself." Master pointed at her with a stern finger, clearly ignoring her accusation.

"Loving the compliment." Lucy replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "What kind of job is it?" She said, more serious this time.

"Infiltration and assassination."

"That's it?" She nearly hit her head again from laughing so hard. "I do that all the time! What makes this one so special?"

"We're you not listening, girl?" Master shouted, clearly annoyed. "This one is more _difficult_. It isn't some random prep girl from a rival guild that you can kill off in a matter of minutes." He hissed.

Lucy's eyes widened. It wasn't? To be honest, Lucy was okay with most of her jobs. Her job was mainly to kill off some random bitch causing trouble for the Master, or being any threat towards her personally. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. Though, she wasn't performing to the best of her abilities. All those bitch-faces weren't even as half as strong as she was, she knew this all too well.

Master rubbed his temples. "This _boy_-"

"It's a _boy_?" Lucy eyes widened even more.

"Didn't I just say that?" Master barked. Before she could say anything, he said "This _boy_ isn't just any boy. He happens to be one of the many top 8 in Fiore. Possibly the strong-"

"_Strongest_?"

"Yes. They are all in the _Fairy Tail _ Guild, but spend most of their time going to boarding school, only returning back in the holidays." Master said.

"_School?"_

"Are you deaf? Yes, school. You will also be attending quite soon-"

"_What?! _Why the hell do I need to go to school?" Lucy questioned. No way in hell. You hear? NO WAY.

"Your mission is _infiltration and assassination_."

"Fuck school." She growled.

"I'm not asking." Master said with a sly and evil grin. "You start in 4 days. That's when middle year break ends_**(A/N: I live in South Africa so I'm not sure what season it is for this story...I'm gonna go with 'Middle year' or 'Mid year' XD)**_.

"Didn't you hear me? _F.U.C.K - S.C.H.O.O.L. _I'm pretty sure I'm speaking English here." Lucy growled again, this was really starting to piss her off.

Master took a hold of her chin and cupped it in his hands, whispering something into her ear. Her eyes filled with horror and shock. Anyone within a mile's radius could see that. Her eyes went dark, as her bangs covered her eyes before she relunctantly nodded.

Master took a swift step back and grinned evily._**(A/N: Think of Master Hade's expression at the end of episode 119(Tenro Island Arc) after Natsu gave his speech.)**_. "Good, I have compiled a few profiles on those people you may have to watch out for. I don't want _my silent killer_ getting hurt on her job, now." He smirked.

Lucy remained silent.

"Although, I only have names and certain traits on her magic abilities. Very little on appearances." He said, sitting back behind his desk.

"What's _his _name?" Lucy asked quietly. Any softer and the Master wouldn't have heard her. Another ear to ear grin spread across his face.

"He is the _Salamander_ of Fairy Tail. _Natsu, the fire dragon slayer, Dragneel_."

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

A pink-haired boy was lying down in his bed. He was asleep, snoring peacefully. It was Thursday today, 4 whole days before mid year break was over. 4 Days before he had to get up early again. Of course he was going to sleep in, what did you expect?

.

.

.

"Flame Brain! Get the fuck up!" A raven-haired boy shouted.

So much for sleeping in.

The pink-haired boy turned around sleepily before mumbling 5 more minutes. "5 Minutes my ass. Get up you lazy bastard!" The raven-haired boy shouted again, only to get a grunt in response.

Okay, now the raven-haired boy was pissed. How long was this idiot going to sleep in? He thought for a moment then almost instantly snapped his fingers. A devilish grin appearing on his face.

"If you don't get up, I'll call _her_."

The pink-haired boys eyes shot open in the blink of an eye. He turned towards the boy trying to wake him up slowly and said, "You wouldn't _dare_."

The raven-haired boy smirked. "Oh yeah? Watch me." He turned around, and started making his way to the door, getting ready to shout out a name.

Immediately the pink-haired boy jumped out of the bed and tackled the raven-haired boy to ground. "OW YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL?" The raven-haired boy exclaimed. He was on the floor, with the pink-haired boy lying on top of him. "THIS IS FOR THREATENING TO CALL _HER!_" The pink-haired boy exclaimed.

"GET OFF ME _NATSU_! YOU FAT ASS!" The raven-haired boy shouted, rolling Natsu off of him and standing up. Dusting himself off.

"GRAY YOU STUPID STRIPPER!" Natsu shouted back, getting in fighting position. This happens every morning...

"WHAT?" Out of habit, Gray looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and quickly yelped in suprise. "WHEN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!" He exclaimed, now going to look for his missing shirt.

Natsu was about to say something else, but just then the door swung open and in stepped a beautiful scarlet-haired girl. Preferably known as _'her'_. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?" She screamed.

Out of instinct, Gray and Natsu grabbed onto the things closet to each other. Which just happened to be _each other_. The were both cowaring in fear, not to mention sweating bullets. "E-Erza...y-your here..." The stuttered in unison.

The girl with beautiful scarlet hair, said to be Erza sent them both death glares. She was clearly pissed at the sudden noise. "What were you two doing?" She asked, pointing a stern yet fearful finger in there direction.

Natsu relunctantly stood up. He was still sweating. Erza raised and eyebrow as he gulped. "Y-Yo Erza...how have you been? Gray and I were just getting ready to come down and see you guys..." He really hoped she would believe his pathetic excuse. He did NOT want to anger her.

Erza raised both eyebrows before turning her gaze to the sweating Gray on the floor. "Is this true, Gray?" She had a very serious tone.

He started nodding viciously, as if his head was about to fall off. Her expression loosened a bit, as her serious look turned into a soft smile. "Well then, good morning." She said with a cheerful tone.

Natsu sweat-dropped but returned it with a goofy grin. Just then Erza's phone beeped. She quickly got it out of bag and that's when Natsu noticed what she was wearing.

A redish sun dress that went down just above her knees. A yellow and gold trimmed sun-hat, with a pair of stylish black sunglasses on top for easy access. Gold flip-flops and Gucci styled bag. Natsu raised an eyebrow at this.

She got her phone and saw a new text message.

**From: **Lisanna

06/09 10 : 23 a.m.

R they up yet? Meet at Caf in 7.

Natsu was reading over her shoulder as she something back. He couldn't see what though. "Oi, Erza. Why are you dressed like that?" He finally asked, looking at her in confusion.

Erza stared at him but then looked down at her outfit. She smiled and said, "Get dressed. Something fit for water and the outdoors, meet in the cafateria in 20 minutes! And hurry up!" And ran out the door.

Natsu was dumb founded. He stuck his head out the door and shouted, "Where you going?". He was really confused until he heard, "To Lisanna in the cafateria! Now hurry up!" and watched as she turned the corner down the hall.

Gray stood up and walked over to Natsu, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Girls...we'll never understand them..."

Natsu didn't say anything, but turned around to face Gray. "Uhm, so I guess we get ready...?"

Gray shrugged and went over to the closet on his side of the room. Natsu did the same. And after 5 minutes of going through all their stuff, they both collapsed on their beds.

"Oi, Stripper!" Natsu called from his bed. "What?" Came the reply.

"AREN'T ALL CLOTHES FIT FOR THE OUTDOORS DAMMIT? WHAT THE HELL DO WE WEAR?!"

.

.

.

* * *

_**No Natsu, not all clothes are fit for the outdoors XD! But thanks for reading...whoever is reading this! Hope you enjoyed:)**_

_**And I was kinda thinking, how about adding in fun chapter questions? ...Maybe that didn't make sense but it means I'm going to ask a question relating to the story at the end of each chapter. Sound good? If you were paying attention then I'm sure you can use your imagination to answer this one XD!**_

_What do you think Master Plague whispered in Lucy's ear?_

_**Please leave your answer and comments in the review section...BELOW! XD!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Open some Profiles

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE-_**

**_Hey guys:) Chapter 3 if finally up! I'm so happy...-HAPPY DANCE- Anyway, I think this is by far the longest chapter I have EVER written for fanfiction of 2,111 words without A/N and I'm really proud of myself:) Now...if I could only get a few reviews...?_**

**_LOL. But yeah, and only now did I realize I forgot a disclaimer the first time O.O, Oh well! XD Mashima ain't got nothing on me! On with the story!_**

**_._**

_._

_._

Natsu slowly made his way to the cafateria. He had finally found something simple to wear.

Just below knee, red and black board shorts. A red baggy t-shirt with flame decorations aroud the edges, red and white converse high-tops and his signature white scaled scarf. Let's just say, he LOVED the colour red. He was happy with his outfit. If whatever they were doing was actually water related, he had his board shorts. Outdoors? Well his clothes were pretty comfortable, so he figured it didn't matter.

He had left Gray in their boarding school dorm room. Gray said he wasn't really sure what he should wear so he let Natsu go on ahead, which Natsu only nodded and told him to hurry up before Erza gets pissed.

_'I wonder what were gonna do...arrggg and I just wanted to sleep in! What the heck, Erza?'_ He thought to himself as he continued walking. He was actually thinking pretty hard about what Erza and the girls are planning before his phone beeped.

He dug in his pocket for his phone and saw one new text message.

**From:** Erza

06/09 10 : 37 a.m.

Natsu! Where are you and Gray? Hurry up. We still need to discuss this!

.

Natsu stared at the text message. He was seriously and utterly dumb founded. "Discuss what?" He asked to no one in particular, a confused expression written all over his face. He sighed as he texted something back.

He read it over and sighed for the second time before jogging the rest of the way to the cafateria.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BEEP!**_

Erza was sitting at a table in the cafateria near the window with most of her friends when she heard a loud beep. She got out her phone and smiled as she read a new text message.

**From:** Natsu

06/09 10 : 39 a.m.

DISCUSS WHAT?! 【・_・?】

U know how freakin' confusing U R? On ma' way, jst down da hall. Strippers' bein a bish, still pickin out clothes n' shit...

She couldn't help the smile. Oh how he was going to get an earful from her from sending her that message. Her? Confusing? I think _not_.

A certain silverish-haired beauty noticed her smiling at her cellphone and smirked. "My, who are _you _talking to Erza?"

Erza looked up, startled, only to see MiraJane smirking at her. Erza gave her a tight glare before saying, "Natsu. He said his one his way. Gray is still picking out his clothing though."

A disappointed frown graced her Mira's lip glossed lips now. "Oh...". Erza only raised an eyebrow at Mira before someone else butted in. "Why is Gray picking out clothes? It's not like he ever keeps them on..."

Everyone at the table laughed. "Yeah, Loki's right. So he should hurry up!"

"O-Oi Gajeel! Don't be like that." A certain blue-haired bookworm pouted. Gajeel looked at her and blushed, which caught the attention of most of the people at the group. He huffed and cocked his head side-ways. "Tch. Whatever, shrimp." Was all he said, earning a death glare from Levy.

Erza was about to say something now, but was interupted by the cafateria doors bursting open. Causing everyone to look at the person smirking in the doorway.

"Yo, Natsu!"

"Hey Natsu!"

"Natsu-san!"

He immediately turned his head to his friends sitting at the table greeting him. It really wasn't hard to miss, they were the only ones in there at the moment.

He walked over and made a waving gesture. "Yo! T'sup people?"

Everyone automatically started speaking at once, making Natsu even more confused than he already was from earlier events. "Woah, woah, WOAH. One person, please?" He said as he plopped himself down in a vacant chair between Erza and Lisanna.

Erza cleared her throat and gave Natsu a wide grin. "We're going to the beach!"

* * *

.

.

.

"First up. This is _Lisanna Strauss_." Master said as he handed an envelope to Lucy.

After Master had gotten Lucy to cooperate, he found it best to untie her. She was currently sitting across from him, at his desk. He didn't find it necessary to restrain her again, since he knew he had gotten through to her. He smirked to himself. Lucy was still silent as she took the envelope from him.

"She is the eighth of the school's strongest. But don't let her rank or appearance fool you, she can be pretty strong when needed in a fight." Master said as Lucy opened the envelope. She went through the following contents-

_Name: Lisanna.S_

_Age: 16_

_Ocupation: High School Student. Currently attending Fairy Hills Boarding Academy, the respective high School of the Fairy Tail Guild._

_Magic Type: Take-Over Mage_

_Description: Almost shoulder-length white/silver hair. Sky blue eyes._

_Additional information: Youngest of three. Older sister: Mirajane Strauss, older brother: Elfman Strauss_

She read it one more time before finally speaking up. "I thought you had more information on their magical abilities?" She asked questionably.

Master shrugged. "Be happy you atleast know her _what_ her magic is, girl." He replied coldly. "And she has two siblings?" Lucy asked cautiously. Master nodded. "Mirajane -The Demon- Strauss. She is a former S-Rank TakeOver mage."

"Former?"

He nodded once more. "I don't know why, but I guess you could assume she lost most of her magic power after an incident in her past. She is now known as the Fairy Tail's white-haired barmaid, yet still attends Fairy Hills."

Lucy's eyes widened. "And her brother?"

"Also a Take-Over mage, but from my sources, not a very good one. He failed at containing one of his forms and can only transform his arm into a given take-over now. He resorts to physical strength mainly. He is not as strong, which is why he and his oldest sister are not amoung the top eight.

Lucy nodded in understanding as Master handed her the next envelope. "Next is Levy McGarden." She opened the envelope as Master said, "She is the seventh strongest."

_Name: Levy.M_

_Age: 17_

_Occupation: High School Student. Currently attending Fairy Hills Boarding Academy, the respective high School of the Fairy Tail Guild._

_Magic Type: Solid-Script Mage_

_Description: Shoulder-length blue hair. Deep brown eyes._

_Additional information: Bookworm._

"Okay, how is knowing she's a bookworm helpful?" Lucy sweat-dropped. Idiot old man. Master raised his eyebrows. "Don't you like books, girl?"

Lucy stared at him, "Yeah, so?" She asked rather harshly.

"Idiot girl. When you meet her, you can probably use that to your advantage. Get her interested, the less enemies you have in that school, the better." He said in an annoyed tone. The look on Lucy's face clearly says she never thought of that.

"W-Whatever..." Lucy blushed a little at her slowness, while Master just shot her a glare for her stupidity. "How do you handle a solid-script mage, anyway?" She asked in confusion.

"That is for you to figure out." Master shrugged while Lucy only cursed under her breath. He handed her the next envelope. "This is Juvia Loxar.". Lucy raised her eyebrows as she read over the information in front of her. "The sixth strongest."

_Name: Juvia.L_

_Age: 17_

_Occupation: High School Student. Currently attending Fairy Hills Boarding Academy, the respective high School of the Fairy Tail Guild._

_Magic Type: Water Mage_

_Description: Shoulder-length ocean blue hair. Dark blue eyes._

_Additional information: Stalker_

Lucy couldn't help but sweat-drop at the additional information. "She's a..._stalker_?" It sounded even more ridiculous out loud. Master smirked, "Apparently. But again, don't be fooled by this information. Sources indicate her to be a Magician of high standards. She almost qualified as an S-Rank Mage in their guild's last competition."

"_Almost_?"

Master nodded. "Yes. But from what you can tell, her opponet proved to be too much of a challenge."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Who was her opponet?"

"One of these top eight, _of course_." He replied simply.

Lucy's expression went from suprised to shocked. _'She almost qualified, but her opponet was too much of a challenge? And I might even have to fight them?! ...Can I really do this...?' _Lucy shuddered at the thought and quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She really didn't want to think about it. Though, she knew she was strong(Actually one of the strongest in her guild) but would she be able to take all on all these guys in a serious fight if it came down to it?

"Moving on." Master said with an annoyed tone. He handed her another envelope. "This is Wendy Marvell, the fifth strongest." He said as she opened the fourth envelope.

_Name: Wendy.M_

_Age: 12_

_Occupation: High School Student. Currently attending Fairy Hills Boarding Academy, the respective high School of the Fairy Tail Guild._

_Magic Type: Sky Dragon Slayer_

_Description: Waist-long dark blue hair. Brown eyes._

_Additional information: Owns a white cat, preferably known as an Exceed. Enhanced senses._

"Wait, wait, wait." Lucy quickly said, eyes wide once again. Master raised an eyebrow, before she continued. "She's twelve? And a high school student? AND A FREAKIN' _DRAGON SLAYER?_" She exclaimed, clearly shocked at what she had just read.

Master expression quickly changed to an annoyed look. "What's your point?"

Lucy stared at him. "YOU EXPECT ME TO FIGHT A DRAGON SLAYER?!"

"CAN YOU STOP SHOUTING, IDIOT GIRL?" Master shouted back before massaging his temples. "There are three-"

"_THREE FUCKING DRAGON SLAYER'S?!"_ She interupted him.

"Stop interupting me." He growled at her. "Yes, there are _three_. I think I have mentioned that _Salamander _was a Dragon Slayer."

Lucy couldn't help it, she kept her stare steady. "That doesn't make this situation any better! You've mentioned this Wendy girl and Salamander, but theres a third?!" She exclaimed helplessly.

"Yes there is." Master barked before throwing another envelope at her. "_Black Steel_ _Gajeel_. Otherwise known as Gajeel Redfox." She cursed under her breath before picking up the envelope. "Also known as the fourth strongest on their list."

_Name: Gajeel.R_

_Age: 18_

_Occupation: High School Student. Currently attending Fairy Hills Boarding Academy, the respective high School of the Fairy Tail Guild._

_Magic Type: Iron Dragon Slayer_

_Description: Almost waist-long spikey jet black hair. Dark black/redish eyes._

_Additional information: Enhanced senses. Multiple piercings._

"So his the other Dragon Slayer?" Lucy asked, reading that part over. "Well it's written there in fine print." Master snapped angrily. Lucy just ignored him, before asking "So how strong is he?"

"Considering he a runner-up in the candidates to become an S-Rank, I'd say you got yourself a new challenge, girl." He smirked. Lucy shuddered, before getting _that 'what if' _thought again. Again, she quickly pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Who's next?"

He brought out another envelope. "Gray Fullbuster." She took it and opened it up. "Third strongest."

_Name: Gray.F_

_Age: 17_

_Occupation: High School Student. Currently attending Fairy Hills Boarding Academy, the respective high School of the Fairy Tail Guild._

_Magic Type: Ice Maker Mage_

_Description: Spikey black hair. Dark black eyes._

_Additional information: Indecent stripping habbit._

"Stripper?" Lucy sweat-dropped. "Guess he won't be that hard to find..."

Master just grunted before moving on. "Titania." Was all he said before handing her the second last envelope. "Titania?" Lucy repeated confused. He nodded and said, "Titania, Erza Scarlet. The second strongest."

Okay this was getting a bit scary for Lucy. She laughed nervously before saying, "Oh..." and opening the envelope.

_Name: Erza.S_

_Age: 18_

_Occupation: High School Student. Currently attending Fairy Hills Boarding Academy, the respective high School of the Fairy Tail Guild._

_Magic Type: Re-quiping or Ex-quiping Mage_

_Description: Long red hair. Brown eyes._

_Additional information: You do NOT want to piss her off._

"Re-quiping? That's rare." Lucy made a mental note of this. "And what's this about not pissing her off?" She asked questionaly.

Master looked at her, then shrugged. "I don't think you wanna know."

Lucy stared at him but then nodded slowly. "Yeah...probably not..."

"Okay. Get on with your training. You may be leaving sooner than expected." Master turned his chair so his back faced her.

Lucy's eyes widened in confusion and shock. "What about Salamander's profile?"

Master turned his chair back around. "What more do you need to know? His the Salamander of Fairy Tail. Natsu, the fire Dragon Slayer, Dragneel." He replied like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Lucy stared at him, "Yes I know. But what does he look like? Any additional informa-"

She was cut off rather rudely. "Didn't I say there wasn't much on his appearance? I think his name is quite enough!" He snapped. Before Lucy could even manage out a word, he interupted her once again.

_"Now leave. You have training to do_."

.

.

.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!:) Hope you enjoyed. This actually took me FOREVER...but it was worth it XD! I really liked what I did with this chapter, all those profiles and stuff but I just wonder if you guys like it? Sorry for any mistakes, I am kinda writing this at 3o'clock in the morning..._**

**_Oh and please check out my other story! 'Welcome To My Life, rewriten!' is it's name, and like the title says, it is a re-make of on of my old stories. Anyway, please read, review and enjoy!:)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Shizue

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE-_**

**_Oi Mina!:) Uhm, okay so this story didn't get as many reviews as I thought it would...but I'm still enjoying writing it XD Although to those people who have reviewed/favorite'd/followed my story, thank you!:) I really appreciate it, and hope you enjoy this chapter! And only 3 chapters later did I realize I forgot the disclaimer... -face:palm-_**

_**Disclaimer: Maybe I don't own Fairy Tail, but Mashima ain't got nothing on me! NaLu Forever:3**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**On with the story!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Number 21_

_Your job starts today. You leave at 12:00pm, arriving at approximately 13:00pm. _

_Your training and clothing should be done and packed by then._

_Be ready._

_-M.P_

"What the hell? I thought I only leave in 4 days!" Lucy exclaimed to herself as she read the letter, a servant had just given her over and over. She was beyond pissed. She had to pack her stuff and be ready to fight EIGHT different mages before 12:00pm? It was already 10: 54 a.m.! Was he dropped when he was a baby or something? Because this was ridiculous!

"Master expects you to be ready, Number 21." The servant said. "And you have a visitor." Was the last thing he said before exiting the room.

"A visitor? I don't have friends in this shit guild!" Lucy mumbled to herself as the door to the training room clicked open.

"You got a lot of nerve saying you don't have any friends, _Lucy_." The voice said. It was clearly a woman's voice from the way it came out.

Lucy turned around, shocked. Only one person other than Master knows her real name in the guild. See, no one is supposed to know your name. Giving away your identity is like holding a "Free to Kill" sign in front of you. Especially for assassins(Lucy is in a dark assassin guild). This is why they go by numbers, Lucy being no exception is considered Number 21.

But, giving away your identity can also show your sign of trust to a person.

"Is that you..._Shizue?_" Lucy managed to say, staring at the woman before her in disbelief.

"The one and only." The woman known as Shizue said, walking over to where Lucy was standing, before she was tackled to the ground by none other than Lucy. "Someone's getting strong." Shizue laughed. Lucy blushed and pulled back. "I thought you were going on a decade mission!"

Shizue looked at her seriously now. "I was, but I dropped out. I...couldn't do it..."

Lucy's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" She couldn't believe it. Shizue was Number 24, Shizue was one, if not the strongest, mages in the guild. Lucy trusted no one, except her. For Shizue had helped Lucy with her escape when she was 14. After that, they had promised to look out for each other. Shizue and Lucy VS. The word, that's how it worked.

_Or so she thought._

Shizue remained silent. After a few moments she said, "Lucy I can't do this anymore. I'm not a _killer_. I'm supposed to fight _for _the innocent, not fight _the _innocent." She paused and bit her lip. "I'm leaving the guild."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"The beach?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. This is what he had to get up for? What the hell?

"Not just the beach. We're going hiking too." Lisanna chimed it happily.

Natsu sighed and rested his head on the table. "Oi Salamander! What's up with you?" Gajeel asked from the opposite side of the table. He was chewing on a left over piece of iron from yesterday's dinner. Well, _his _dinner anyway.

This caused everyone around the table to look at him questionably. He mumbled something under his breath, that no one could quite figure out. Well no normal person.

"What'd he say, Gajeel?" Asked Levy. Now everyone turned to Gajeel. They were all waiting for an answer, while Gajeel just stared at them. "What makes you think I know what the idiot is saying?" He grunted.

"Because, you _speak_ 'Natsu'." Erza replied simply before crossing her arms. Lisanna, Juvia, Levy and Mira all giggled while Loki sweat-dropped.

Before Gajeel could retort, Natsu lifted his head off the table. Suprising almost everyone. "I said, I don't wanna go." You could hear the boredom in his voice.

The girls glared daggers at him now. "Why not?" Erza asked sternly. "I just don't feel like it. Hiking isn't really my thing..." He replied, edging away from the girls now, just incase he needed a quick escape.

A dark aura suddenly filled the room. Natsu knew he had just made one grave mistake...

Erza's eyes were dark and an evil smirk graced her lips. Natsu was about to bolt from his chair when suddenly, 10 different swords were all pointed in his direction. He was definitely sweating bullets.

"Is that so?" Erza asked in a dark voice. He didn't say anything, he just gulped. "So you don't want to spend quality time with us before school starts again?" She continued. That aura was definitely radiating all around her.

Natsu gulped again. "B-But Erza, we see each other everyday...were in the same class and guild..." Okay. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"THAT DOESN"T MEAN WE SHOULDN"T SPEND TIME, IDIOT!" She was this close_**(A/N: Think pea-size small LOL XD)**_ to sending a sword straight through him untila cough interupted her.

_-COUGH_-

"Uhm...E-Erza?"

Erza turned away from her near prey, to find Gray standing in front of their table. He was wearing clothes very similar to Natsu's except it was blue instead of red. Let's just say he LOVED the colour blue.

"What is it, Gray?" She asked, eyes still dark.

"Aren't we supposed to discuss something...?" He glanced around nervously, seeing what she was about to do to Natsu, yeah he was ready to piss his pants. "Very well." Was all she said before her swords disappeared and she threw Natsu back into his chair. "You _are_ going Natsu. And you _will_ have fun. Understand me?" She asked in a threatening tone, causing everyone who was watching in silence to shiver a bit.

He nodded his head viciously before whimpering in his chair. "Good." The dark aura disappearing almost instantly, as the dead straight expression on her face was replaced with a calm smile.

"Okay..." Lisanna started nervously. "We'll be leaving at 13 : 30pm. But the reason everyone had to get ready so early was so that we could get all our things ready. We'll go down to the mall and get a hiking and picnic items before meeting back at the school. Got it?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lucy stared at the black-haired woman in front of her. "What?" She managed to choke out. "Your leaving me...?"

Shizue bit her lip again. She could see the hurt in Lucy's eyes. "I'm sorry Lucy..." She started.

Lucy's eyes went dark. "Then why are you here?" She asked rather coldly. Shizue raised her eyebrows in suprise. That wasn't the reaction she was expecting. "Well I didn't leave _yet_. As if I'd leave without saying goodbye." She smiled at Lucy. "And Master gave me one last task before I left."

It was Lucy's turn to raise her eyebrows. "He did? What?"

"Your stuff is already packed for your trip. All you need to do is complete your training."

Lucy stared at her. "Wait, Master told you about my mission...?"

Shizue nodded. "And to train you. Now let's get started, we only have less than an hour to go through eight different fighting styles, fit for all your possible opponents." She smiled at her.

Lucy stared, wide eye'd. Shizue, one of the strongest mages Lucy has ever seen, was going to train her...? Is this a dream? She pinched herself. "Ouch!" She exclaimed, earning a confused look from Shizue. "What's wrong?" She asked questionably. Lucy just gave her a wide grin and said, "Nothing. Yosh, let's start!"

_The training has begun_. _Well her half an hour os training anyway..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!:) Hope you enjoyed, though sorry if it was short. And I would like to give thanks to HSoft for creating such a wonderful character, currently known as Shizue! I had asked people to create their own personalized characters in one of my old stories and out of all of them, I think this one best suited this particular story. Thanks again:)**  
_

_**So, tell me what you think? Like it? Love it? Think it's as shit as I do? Tell me in a review!:)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Discontinued, Please read

_AUTHOR'S NOTE-_

_Discontinued until further notice._

_Sorry!_

_._

_._

_._

_Although I wouldn't mind your thoughts on it so far XD! Thanks:)_


End file.
